Have You Ever Seen Through Another's Eyes?
by Guardian of the crest
Summary: Yami ran hard through the woods. Branches raking at his face and tearing his clothes. the barks of savage dogs filled his ears.......
1. Fugitive's Memories

GOTC: Ok I've started another fic, and my friends are starting to get mad at me. This is the 5th fic I've started since the beginning of the school year.

Ace: And she says she doesn't have a problem......

GOTC: Quiet you. I am the writer. I control you- HEY!!! GIMME BACK MY PENCIL!!!!!!!

Ace: Muahahahahahahaha! Wow. Being evil is fun. Now I know why you like to be evil so much. But I'll be nice and make sure you're not sued.

Disclaimer: GOTC does not own Yugioh or any of its characters or previous storylines.

GOTC: Now on to the fic! -! P.S. /.../ yugi to yami, ....yami to yugi.

_Chapter one: A fugitives memories_

Yami ran hard through the trees and bushes. Branches raked at his face, and tore his clothes. He heard the barks of savage dogs close on his heels, and the beams of light slicing though the thick trees. Suddenly something hit him in the back, knocking the wind out of him and sending a searing pain through his shoulder. Yami ducked to miss a branch, and heard a painful yelp. But he had no time to look back that dog was only one of many, and all of them were on his trail. He was running out of breath, as he landed wrong on his foot and the ground beneath his feet disintegrated. He plunged for what seemed like forever, before landing on a sandy bottom of a huge cavern. moonlight spilled in through the hole he had fallen into illuminating his surroundings. Tunnels ran off in numerous directions to who knows where. Above he heard a commotion, and pressed himself up against the cavern wall.

"Did you find him?!"

"No. It's like he just disappeared. Dogs can't find him either."

There was the sound of a smack.

"Find him! If he figures out how to use that disk we're done for. I want him dead."

Yami let out a sigh of relief as the sound of barking dogs faded to nothing. He slid down the wall, and put his head in his hands. How had things gotten so out of control? How could a night so peaceful be so chaotic? He stared at the moon as the events of the day flashed before his eyes.....

The day had started out like any other, except for a computer virus that had crippled half the city. Because of the blackouts, school had been canceled and the whole gang had come over. They played video games before the power went out, then duel monsters.

"Aww man Yami! That's the fourth time today you've beat me." Joey sighed

"Acctualy, it was the fifth." Yami corrected.

"Well I don't know about you guys," Tristan said, "but all this dueling action is making me hungry."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed, "I could go for a burger."

"Do you eat anything else?" Tea asked.

"Nope."Yugi said with a smile.

So the gang headed down to the only open burger joint in town, to find half of Domino trying to order a meal. Finally a table opened up, and they sat down to lunch. Yami had just bitten into his burger, when an odd pair sat down behind them.

"I can't believe this. You can't even get a decent meal any more. I told the boss we should have waited to release the virus."

"I know but it was the only time we could get into Kaiba Corp."

"Yeah. At least Kaiba's taking the heat."

Yami remembered reading about that in the paper. Government5 sources had pinpointed the origin of the virus to one of Kaiba's computers. He didn't like Kaiba, but he never thought Kaiba was the one to release the virus. Yami turned around to see that the men had gone, but on the table lay a small blue disk. He picked it up, and looked at it.

"Whacha' got Yami?" Joey said through a mouthful of food.

But before he could reply, the two men returned to see Yami holding the disk.

"Hey! Give that here you brat!"

The two lunged for Yami, but were stopped by the fists of Joey and Tristan.

"You guys get out of here! We'll hold them off!" Joey said.

"But.."

"Just go!"

Yami, Yugi, and Tea ran out the door and into the alleys of Domino.

The two men stood over Joey and Tristan's unconscious forms, searching for the other three.

"Get them into the car. We need to go after the others."

Yami, Yugi, and Tea all were gasping for air in a narrow back alley.

"Why...were...those...guys after you?" Tea asked Yami.

Yami reached for his back pocket to pull out the disk, when the headlights of a car lit up the alley.

"RUN!" Yugi yelled over the squeal of tires.

Fortunately, the alley was narrow and slowed the car down enough, so that the three could hid in an abandoned factory, by the forest, near the edge of town. They made their way through the jumbles of broken machinery and cobwebs. Yami looked out a dusty window. The sun was going down. And night always brought out the worst in the city. Suddenly, there was a clang then a _hiss_ as the factory filled with gas. Yami quickly pulled his shirt and jacket over his mouth, as he heard the coughing of his friends before they hit the floor. Two men in gas masked looked at Yugi and Tea's motionless forms.

"Wait there's only two. Where's the other one?"

"Look! Someone's running into the woods!"

And run Yami did...

He sighed and pulled the disk out of his pocket. Here he was the mighty King of Games, hiding like a small child. And it was all because of this stupid disk. He held it in his hands, ready to snap it in half, when the voice of reason spoke. This disk could be his only bargaining chip to get his friends back. He sighed as he slid it back into his pocket. He tried his mind link with Yugi, only to meet silence. He had to figure out a way to save them, somehow.

GOTC: Well I hope you like it so far. Much more action and adventure to come!


	2. Runaway's Cavern

GOTC: YAY! Someone Reviewed!

Ace: She always reviews your stuff.....

Laura Chubb: sniff Where's Ace?

Ace: Oh no...

GOTC: Right next to you...

Laura Chubb: YAY!!!

Ace: T-T You just had to say something....

GOTC: I like torturing you. Besides you took my pencil. Now for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: GOTC does not own Yugioh or any of the previous storylines.

_Chapter 2:_ _Runaway's Cavern_

Yami looked up suddenly. He must have fallen asleep. He peered into the shadows again and sighed. There was nothing there. He was just tense. But just as the thought crossed his mind, he found three rough spears pointed at his chest. He slowly stood up pressing his back against the wall, trying to stay as far away from those spears as possible.

"Please. I mean you no harm"

The one holding the center spear stepped forward out of the shadows. It was a girl! She was 5'8, and long brown hair covered one of her fierce brown eyes.

"So you're the reason there are dogs in the woods. Looks like one got a hold of you to." she said pointing her spear at Yami's shoulder.

He had forgotten about the pain in his rush to get away, but now it came back in staggering waves.

"How long have you been bleeding like that kid?" her voice breaking through the pain.

"I don't know. And my name's Yami."

"Tell me why I should care. Anyway, if you've been bleeding for long, then the dogs will find you and you won't be our problem anymore. We're better off leaving you here." she said cold and uncaring.

"No! Please!" he said begging, "They have my friends and they want me dead. I don't even know where I am."

She looked at him with a strange look in her eye. Like she wanted to help, 't. Much to Yami's relief, the girl's other two companions broke their silence.

"Aww, come on Jessie. The kid needs help."

"Yeah. I mean no one's that heartless..."

Jessie rolled her eyes. Typical. When ever someone was stranded, these two wanted to bring it home like a lost pet.

"Whatever. Just hurry up! I don't want to be around when those dogs catch his sent."

With that she turned her back and headed down one of the numerous paths. The other two introduced themselves. One was a boy. About 17 and almost 6ft with long blue-ish black hair tied back into a ponytail. He wore a shabby jean jacket, white T-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. He held out his hand with a smile on his face.

"Name's Ace. Nice to meet you Yami."

A girl with semi-curly light brown hair, not much older than Jessie welcomed him with a smile.

"My name's Marry. You'll have to excuse Jessie. She's been a little up tight for the past few days."

"Come on," Ace said, " Grumpy or not, Jessie's right it won't be long before they figure out where Yami here disappeared to."

Yami started to follow after Ace and Marry, but collapsed to the ground with a cry of pain, as he tried to take a step on the foot he had wrenched. Ace turned back to help him, and took a look at his ankle.

"What's taking so long?!?!" they heard Jessie's frustrated voice call from the tunnel ahead.

"Kid's got a broken ankle or a real bad sprain!" Ace replied.

Yami heard Jessie's frustrated groan from up ahead.

"Then wrap it and we'll take a look at it when we get back, but LET'S GO!"

Ace quickly tore a strip off of the bottom of his shirt and wrapped Yami's ankle. He helped him to his feet and handed Yami his spear, while he slung his other arm over his broad shoulders.

With Yami's ankle in such bad shape, even with Ace's help, going was slow through the twisted and narrow tunnels. Finally the group paused for a moment, and Ace eased Yami to the ground. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and sprinkled a fine dust over the path they had just came from. Yami watched him for a moment, before Ace caught his glance.

"Curry powder," he said guessing what was on Yami's mind, "It throws off any dog who's on our sent. It's like inhaling a chile pepper for them."

Ace quickly finished up, and the group set off once more, pausing only to sprinkle more curry across their path. At last, Yami spied a faint glow at the end of the seemingly endless tunnel. They broke into another cavern even larger than the last. Several people were crowded around a fire in the center of the cavern. A few looked up as the weary group entered. One girl with sandy brown hair flew from her seat and caught Ace in a bear hug.

"Oh! I missed you SOOOO much!"

"I was only gone for a couple of hours," Ace gasped.

Jessie walked past the fire, where she was met by a girl with long jet black hair.

"Looks like you found another one, eh Jessie?"

Jessie shrugged off her pack and started to walk off.

"Thank the two scouts. I wanted nothing to do with him."

As soon as Yami's presence was realized, everyone swarmed around him asking questions.

"Who won metals in the Olympics?"

"Where are you from?"

"Did you bring pie?"

Yami was almost relieved to hear Jessie's voice stem the flow of questions.

"Alright, alright. The kid's hurt and needs some help."

Ace helped Yami into a sitting position against one of the walls in the cavern, before he rejoined the group around the fire. Jessie kneeled down next to him holding several bandages and two steaming wooden bowls. She handed him one of the wooden bowls with no emotion in her eyes.

"Drink."

Yami took a sip of the sickly green liquid that occupied the bowl, and nearly choked on the taste.

"I'd finish all of it if I were you, otherwise cleaning you up is not going to be fun."

Yami looked at the drink and winced. It tasted like sweat socks and sour milk. But the ever growing pain in his shoulder and Jessie's unnerving glare convinced him it needed to be downed. He quickly finished the drink and instantly felt woozy, but the pain in his shoulder was no longer a monster that threatened to make him pass out every time he moved. Then Jessie's voice broke through the fog.

"Take off your shirt and jacket."

Yami shook his head. Her words seemed muddled together.

"What?"

Jessie let out a grating sigh.

"I need to clean your shoulder, and I can't do that if you have your shirt and jacket on." she said shortly.

Yami got the message this time and struggled out of his blood-soaked clothes. Jessie then turned to a red-head sitting by the fire.

"Hey Becca! Wash these out for me! They're stiff with blood!"

The girl walked over grumbling and snatched the clothes out of Jessie's hand.

"You owe me one...." she muttered to herself.

Then Jessie turned to Yami. She dipped one of the strips into the other steaming bowl then pressed I to Yami's bare shoulder. He drew in a sharp breath as a burning pain once again took over his shoulder, and was suddenly glad he had finished his drink earlier. He looked at Jessie. Her eyes were focused so intently on what she was doing , never once wavering in uncertainty. In no time at all, she had finished dressing his shoulder and turned her attention to his ankle. She gently held it in her hand, feeling ever so carfully and throughly.

"You may want to hold on to something," she said quickly.

"Huh? Wh-"

He was cut off in mid sentence as Jessie expertly twisted his ankle, causing him to cry out in pain. Everyone looked up from the fire to see what was happening. Yami's vision began to blur, as he desperately began to hope one of them would intervene. But instead he felt another round of cracks in his ankle, followed by wave of sickening pain, then everything went dark.

Jessie leaned back and wiped her brow, as Ace approached her.

"What did you do to the poor kid?"

"Realigned his ankle," she said with a sly grin of satisfaction, "He should be ok, once he wakes up that is. I'm actually surprised he managed to stay awake as long as he did. It must have hurt like hell....."

Ace chuckled to himself as he shook his head.

"You never cease to amaze me Jessie....."

GOTC: Ok so Ace is in this fic too.... I can't help it. It makes for a good plot.

Yami: OW! That did kinda hurt you know!

GOTC: Think you'd be used to it by now........

Yami: And could you have made Jessie any more heartless?

GOTC: She could have left you there.....

Yami: Point taken.

GOTC: Anyway. This will probably be my last chap for a while. Most likely until the summer. Sorry 'bout that. But when I do post more I hope to finish the story so hang tight and I'll see you all later! -!


End file.
